Raven Wings
by darkenedsmile
Summary: Deidre finds herself back in time at the Phantomhive Manor. Life would be pretty great in the Victorian Era, except there's a red-eyed butler getting on her nerves! Sheesh! Slooooooow Seb/OC. No "I know everything" or "she's my mate" fic. Just a lot of pissing each other off. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: London Hymn

A/N: Yo amigos.

What's this? Another shitty fanfic? Yup!

Let's see how bad this story is!

I own nothing.

Well, except my OC. She mine.

The sun shone down brightly in the afternoon sky, its rays beating down on my face with warmth. Man, it was a nice day. Well, I thought so. The air was was thick, threatening the oncoming of a thunderstorm. I loved that feeling, the atmosphere itself feeling electric and alive.

"Deedee! Deedee, what are you doing out there?" Ugh. Brothers. Always the spoilsport. Jamie, my older brother, was the one shouting at me. He always treats me like a baby, mister Mother Hen.

"What do you think, Mom? Reading." Yep. Reading. I was quite the bookworm.

"Well, get inside! There's a storm coming!" Yeah right the- My thoughts were interrupted by a crack of thunder.

Oh. I guess there is a storm. Raindrops started to fall, and I ran inside with my book. Guess what it was.

Twilight?

Ew.

No.

Just-No.

The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe.

Seriously. Twiight? You're dead to me.

Aaanyway, I ran inside past Jamie, messing up his brown curls. He hated when I did that. I smirked, flopping onto the couch. The room was illuminated by a flash of lightning, Oh, how I loved this sort of weather.

"You are so weird. You know that?" Jamie scrunched up his nose, making a face. He never understood my love for thunderstorms in the dark and tales to chill the bone. No one else in our family enjoyed those sort of things.

"Yep. That's me. Deidre Ravenwood the weirdo. The black sheep."

"Now, you know that's not what I mean-"

"No, that's exactly what you meant! You always do that! Treating me like I am a freak!"

"Now, just a minute! That's not fai-"

"Exactly! It's not fair! Everything I do is not good enough for you is it? What more di-"

"SHUT UP!" Jamie exploded. "Jesus, no wonder Mom left! She was sick and tired of listening to you!" I froze, staring at him. How could he blame me for that. How. Dare. He.

"Deedee. I'm sorry. Just-Deedee!" Too late. I'm done. With my book, I stormed out into the rain, refusing to look back. "I wish I could go away, far away! Where no one knows me and will never judge me! I hate this place!"

And with that, I stormed out into the night, never to return. Where will I go? I have no ide-CRACK! My body jolted with electricity, spasming uncontrollably as my knees buckled, crumpling to the floor. It hurt, God, it hurt. My teeth were clenched and my eyesight started to fade.

Am

I

Dying?

Thunder rolled and rain poured down on the estate, water dripping down the leaves of the bushes, A tall darklydressed man walked outside, taking 7 swift steps. He stopped as he looked down a the unconscious figure in the rose bush, a young lady-an inmodestly dressed one at that- her flesh burned badly. He was sure she was not there before. Not even five minutes ago. A small, sly smirk played upon his lips, eyes flashing a rosy pink hue. "Well, isn't this a surprise."

A/N: Aaaaand Chapter one done!

Yep! Deidre has been electrocuted. A certain demon found her. Dun dun duuuuun.

R&R and stuff. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Radioactive

A/N: Hey back! And look! Another chapter! Sorry if they're short I'm typing on a shitty kindle. XP Oh well. On with the show!

...

The first thing I thought when I woke up wasn't 'Oh am I in heaven?' or 'Where am I?' . I didn't give a damn where I was. I was just so tired. I shifted just a little...and then the pain came.

"AGH!" I couldn't but cry out, gritting my teeth to the ache in my muscles. Did I just get beaten to a pulp or something?! My body instictively shot up but was met with a forehead with a CLONK!

"OW!" I shouted, almost simultaneously with my fellow injured. He was a blonde young man, bobby pins keeping the hair out of his eyes. He already had a red spot where I gracefully collided. "Are you okay Miss? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a British accent. I unintentionally headbutt someone and they worry about me. Huh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse." The blonde smiles, relieved. "Thank goodness. I'm-"

"OI FINNY! IS THAT YO' NEW GIRLFRIEND?"Holy cheese and crackers. Barging in comes three other people. A tall (and loud) man with a cigarette in his moth, a chick with huge glasses, and a short old man. Aww, he's so cute.

Said Finny goes tomato red at Mr. Loudmouth's question, stammering out his reply. "No, no, no! She's not-"

"My, she's lovely, yes she is!" Maid Owl-eyes spoke now, making three people in my face. From this close, I still couldn't see her eyes. How could she see in those things?

"Oh, erm, thanks..." I muttered softly, hoping they would back off. They didn't. Yeaah... I'm not a people person and these guys are all up in my grill yo something I will never say out loud).

"Ho ho ho." The old guy chuckled softly, holding a cup a distance away. At least he knew the meaning of personal space.

"So, who are you then?"

"Where are you from?"

"I think she's American, yes she is!"

"When did you get here?"

"Are you here to see the Mas-"

"Now, that's quite enough, you three." A silken voice interrupted the verbal attack, making everyone turn to the source. A tall (also British) man, all dressed up in a tailcoat and suit, complete with white gloves. Not a single smudge or wrinkle. And his eyes...they were red. I couldn't help but shiver when I looked at those eyes. They weren't right.

"SEBASTIAN!"The noisy trio stood at attention,facing the looming figure in the doorway.

"We just wanted to make her feel at home!" "I just wanted to see her-" "And help her be comfortable!"They all started rambling on with excuses.

Redeyes-or, I guess his name is Sebastian-stared at them, his lips twitching between a smirk and a frown. "If you have time to pester guests then I suppose you have time for some extra assignments?" The three stifened, their faces in realization and horror. I guess they forgot to do their chores. And as if someone said the magic word, they ran out in a hurry, leaving me with the old guy and Mr. 'Tall, Dark, and Scary.'

"Ho ho ho." Te shorty stood up, bowed a little, and walked out of the room too. Great. Just me and Creepy then. Great.

The dude must've sensed my internal sarcasm cuz he all of a sudden started smirking. "apologies, Miss. They tend to get...excited when it comes to visitors."

I blinked, my brain taking a moment to regster he was talking to me. "Um... It's okay." Wow. Best response ever. Someone give her an Oscar!

The...butler, I'm guessing?... must've thought what I said was amusing. He chuckled softly, stepping towards the bed I was seated on. "Now. Miss...?"

He paused. Took me a moment to realize he was asking for my name.

"Ravenwood." No way was I giving him my first name. Just last names are just fine. I swear his smirk grew when he heard my name.

"Miss Ravenwood,allow me to help you get ready. My master would like a word with you. And in proper attire for a lady." Did he just- Does he mean-

No.

Not happening.

"You want me to wear that?!"

The butler took a look at thedress, confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"Okay, one it's a dress. Two, it's PINK." Pink. Why did it have to be pink.

"Well if Lady Ravenwood meets with my Master, I'm sure the Earl Phantomhive will pay for a more...pleasing attire." That snake smirked sly. Wow a lot of S's. I stared at him in horror and digust, seeing how he took his own words. "Pervert! Just give me the dress and get out!"

Sebastian frowned, a slight puzzled look on his face. I bet he was faking it. "But how can I assist you in getting dressed from the other side of the door?"

"Help me get-?" What. He wanted to help me get dressed. As in clothes off then back on. And touching me. That... "Pervert!" I angrly shouted, chucking a pillow at him. He frowned at that. "My lady. Those pilows are made from the finest Egyptian cotton, stuffed with the feathery down of the swans of Spain. They should not touch the floor." You know, hat just made me more pissed. "Get out so I can get dressed or I'm not coming at all!"

The butler sighed, giving me a slight bow. I will be just outside if you need any assistance." And then he left. Finally. Istared at the dress, taking in all of its frills and layers. And then looked at the underwear. Those things were long. With a heavy sigh, I began getting dressed, refusing to wear a corset. Those things are death traps.

After a while I finally was wearing all of that heavy fabric (except the corset of course) and my hair brushed. After taing a final look at myself in the vanity mirror (So much PINK) I turned to the door. Only to find it open and Sebastian starin at me with that godawful smirk! "Were you watching me?!" I accused, obvisly pissed off. But he feigns surprise, smirkng still. "A Phantomhive butler would never do such a thing. However, perhaps next time you could ask for my assisance with the corset." I scowled, crossing my arms. "Not wearing that."

"As you said with the dress, Lady Ravenwood. And yet look at yourself." Oh, how I wanted to smack that digusting smirk ff of his face. "Now, would you be o kind as to follow me. The youg Master is awaiting your arrival."

A/N: Aaand that's chapter2! Thankfully this one was longer.

Next time Ciel gets to join the story. Yayyy!

And feel free to tell me your ideas and thoughts. R&R! Keep Smiling!


	3. Chapter 3: Words as Weapons

A/N:Chapter 3 yo! Time to meet Lord Phantomhive!

And shout out to Jigreepuff, Raen Wings first follower! Danke shun!

I don't own shit. Exept Deedee. She's my lil shit.

* * *

Holy crap this place was huge. Like, Buckingham Palace huge. Then again, I've never been to Buckngham Palace. It's probably even bigger.

Sebastian was leading me down the halls, remaining quiet. It was kinda awkward. I was gonna say something, opening my mouth but BOOM! An explosion shook the house, including me. The only that didn't get rattled was him. That butler ept his composure, his face turning to an annoyed scowl.

The dude then grabbed my arm, hurrying me down the hallway. "It seems that there are other things that need my attention." Sebastian quickly explained before my question left my lips. The hell? "Holy crap slow down a little or I'm gonna trip!" The butler was fast. Like ninja fast. And there was no way I could keep up. Right on cue, my feet fell from under me, and I fell. Well, until Mr. Ninja caught me. His hand was a little too high on my chest for comfort. That pervert. I looked up to see him smirking at me. Oh my god I really wanted to punch his face. He reminded me of those guys at school who think they are so cool, and are so smug. I hated those guys. With a passion.

"Forgive me Lady Ravenwood, I forgot how...much less strong ladies were." Did he just call me weak?! "However, we are here." Oh. It took me a moment to notice that we had stopped in ront of some doors. The butler, smug as ever, opened the door. "Young master, I have brought our guest."

"Bring her in." Huh, this 'earl' sounded younger than I thought. I could almost say he was- My thoughts were interrupted by a butler dragging me in the room, chuckling silently at my being caught offguard. "May I pesent to you, miss, Lord Ciel Phantomhive, earl and head of the Phantomhive estate."

You. Have got to be. Kidding me. The Frigging earl was a kid. A kid! Like, 12 or something! This kid, er, Ciel, was also dressed all spiffy, and he wore an eyepatch. The only eye I saw was a sapphire blue-I didn't know eyes could be that blue- and he looked bored. He sat behind a desk, head propped up by his hand. He looked a little too mature for his age. I mean, that sparkle of childhood and innocence you see in a child's face-It wasn't there.

Apparently they were waitin for me to say something. "Um, hi." I waved my hand awkwardly. Smooth, Deedee. Very smooth.

"Who are you?" Well. He was very to the point. "Um... Deed- Deidre. Deidre Ravenwood. Nice to meet ya." I smiled, starting to aproach the boy to shake hands, only to be halted -roughly, I might add- by his asshole of a butler. I guess that wasn't okay. The earl waved a hand dissmissively. "That will be all, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord. Ishall return shortly." The guy bowed, leaving the room. Leaving me and Ciel alone. ...Awkward silence was there or a bit.

"Umm-"

"Sit." Wow, for a kid Ciel had an authoritative voice. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. I complied, walking clumsily in the uncomfortable heels Sebastian made me wear and sat down. "Now, Miss Ravenwood. Why are you here?"

I blinked.

And blinked again. "What." "Last night, my butler found you unconscious in my front yard, poorly dressed. Mind telling me what you were doing there?"

"Again. I say what." I frowned, confused. "The last thing I remember is... lightning. I got struck by lightning." I paled, eyes wide. "OH MY GOD I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD AND THIS IS HELL!" Okay, I admit I was being a bit dramatic. But I go struck by lightning. I should be dead. Ciel stared at me, a bit caught offguard at my outburst. "No. You are not dead. This is not hell, this is England." Pfft. It was like reverse Field of Dreams. I guess if I thought I was in heaven I would've been in Iowa.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. Wait, Englnd?" I froze. Nu uh. I pass out and I teleport to a ountry across the ocean. Then again, it would make all the English accents make sense. "Yes. Now Miss Ravenwood. I do not take tresspassing lightly. I suggest you use my telephone and call your home to come an get you." Okay. So this guy wants me to get lost. That's understandable I guess but-rude.

"Yeah. Listen here kid," he looked annoyed at that. "I was in America last night. And now I am in freaking England. God knows how. I doubt anyone is gonna come and get me anytime soon." The earl scowled, but did not respond. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Well then. I suppose you shall have to pay off your debt to me." Debt?! "You destroyed the rose bush, soiled one of my pillows, and then insult me despite dressing you and taking you in."Was this guy serious?! He must've thought my reaction was funny, he started smirking. Ugh more smirks. "Your name may seem like of one of a higher class, but until you are retrieved or proven to be of an upper social status, you work for me. Do I make myself clear?" That little- "Oh hell no! That is not happening!" "Sebasdtian wil retrieve you everytime you attempt to leave and shall punish you. And I assure you, no one is able to escape from Sebastian." Holy shit. This kid was evil. "Oh and," he held up a book. My book. My precious Poe book! "Perhaps if you do not cause much trouble, i shall return it to you."

I stared in horror, eyes wide. Did he just- Okay, this may seem stupid but I love that book. More than you think. Now it's being held hostage. Sounds stupid, but I was stuck, not because of Ninja butler but because he has my book. The earl smirked, letting out a soft chuckly 'Hm.' "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." Holy crap when did he get in here? "Get miss Ravenwood ready for work."

"Of course." I was grabbed roughly, dragged out of the room. I was still in a dazed look.

This can't be happening.

A/N: Dun dun duuun! Deedee is stuck working for Ciel!

What will happen? What was that boom? Why is that book so important to her? Why is Darkenedsmile asking so many questions?

Find the answers in the next chapter!

Keep Smiling!


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Train

A/N: Sup!Wow people are reading this! That's awesome! Don't stop! Anyway, on to the story!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Just Deedee.

...

Ya know, I always thought those Frenchmaid outfits were sexy. Then again, I kept picturing the maid from the movie Clue. That chicklooked a bit like a protitute. Ironically, the character was a hooker. But, I did not expect me to wear one. A certain pervert of a butler insisted I wore it. Yeah, it wasn't sexy like wha I was thinking; it was the same as the other maid's. Turns out her name was Mey-Rin.

"Now Miss Ravenwood, I expect you to do your best not to cause trouble. I already have three to clean up after." Sebastian was leading me towards my first assignment, talking my ear off about how a Phantomhive maid must be the best. Ugh shut up already. "Now, the attic needs a good dusting. Be sure to dust thoroughly." He stopped, turning to show his godawful smrk. I shivered as I looked into his eyes, something I tried to avoid. This guy just creeped me out. The butler handed me a featherduster, and started to leave me.

"Wait, attic? Those things have spiders! And mice!" Call me chicken but those things are not fun. The dark jerk paused, turning to show his smirk again, and I swore his eyes went pink. "Yes, those do tend to reside in attics. In that case exterminate the vermin as well." And then he left. Did-Did he-? He just heard me saying I don't like those and he makes me deal with it. Ooh, that-that jerk! "Why that little..." I grumbled, regrettably heading into the attic to deal with my assignment. "Asshole."

...

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find whatever you can about miss Deidre Ravenwood."

"As you wish, young Master."

...

"Uggghh..." I groaned, trudging into the kitchen, face all dirty. I was pretty sure cobwebs were in my hair. Eh, I'll deal with it later. Man, I was so. Tired. "Miss Deidre! Where have you been all day?" Bard walked over to me, smelling of sulfur and soot. So explosives. "Eh? All day?" I stared out the wndow and, sure enough, the sun was starting to go down. I took all day just cleaning the attic.

"Cleaning."

"Man, ye look tired. Ya 'ungry?" Those were the magic words. I was starving! "Yeah. I am." I worked so dang hard, Sebastian better be happy.

"Well perhaps if you were punctual to daily meals, you wouldn't be as hungry, Miss Ravenwood."

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered softly, which apparently was amusing to the butler. "For your information, Captain Snooty, I was working my ass off cleaning the attic. I even washed the windows! And floors!" This took him aback, surprised. If only for a moment. "Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Of course I scrubbed down that attc. I took all day, after all! I growled softly, annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Merely at times, one tends to extend the truth to appear greater."

"Are you calling me a liar?!" I know, I may be overreacting a tad, but I hate it when people think I am a liar.

"Not at all, Miss Ravenwood. May I suggest you mae yourself some chamomile tea? It helps one calm down."

"I am calm!" Oh. I just shouteed that. Maybe I should chill a bit. Which meant being away from a certain butthead of a butler.

A/N and done! Sorry this one was short but the next one will be interesting!

Keep Smiling!


	5. Updaaate

A/N: Okay. So I know I just started this fic and wow you guys are amazing. And yes, it is still short but I seriously want to hear ideas and feed back. If you really want the next chapter, you'll PM or Review.

That's right. I'm holding chapter 5 hostage! Muahahaha!


	6. Chapter 5: Stylo

A/N: Yo. Thank you "I love creepy things" For your advice. I will be careful with what people ask for. And thank you for saying you like my story; things like that really cheer me up.

Also: School starts soon so I will be slower with updates.

Also also: Even though I am writing tis fic, I also kinda wanna write a Hobbit fic. Ori needs some love.

(Sorry girls who like Kili and Fili but... read the book.)

And with that, onwards! I don't own anything but Deedee.

It had been a whilenow working under Sebastian the perfectionist, I think only three weeks, and it was hell on earth. Apparantly he thought that me being here meant to shove his jobs on me. 'A small portion' my ass, the list was 2 freaking yards! (He corrected me and said it was 1 and 3/4. Whoops sorry.) Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin warmed up to me on the first day, so at least to them it was alright. Up until they say Sebastian was sooo great. (I socked Bard once when he accused me of liking that jerk.) Ciel-sorry, te young master- was sorta neutral towards me. Atleast, he didn't make my life miserable-except for making me work with the devil himself. Ugh.

"Miss Deidre."

"Speak ofthe devil..." I muttered, turning to see Death in a Tailcoat. (Yes I keep calling him these nicknames. They all fit better than 'Sebastian Michaelis')Said butler simply responded to my reply with a small chuckle from some inside joke. "The young master would like to speak with you." Is that so? I got out of my spot by the window, which was being hammered down by rain. "Alrighty, Satan. I'll be there in a sec." His grin grew wider at the name I called hm, which just irritated me even more. Three weeks and I still can't stand him. "I am honoured by the accusation but, Miss Deidre, I am simply-"

"One hell of a butler, yeah yeah, blah blah blah where's Ciel at?" His smile left, his eyebrows cresing everso slightly closer together. Ha! Got him! "The young master is in his , allow m-" Nope. Already down the hall, Captain Chatterbox. I swear, he just loooves to hear himself talk.

Hah. I beat him to the door. After doing a little victory dance, I knock on the door, not even waiting fo a reply before walking in. "Sup, Ciel! How's it hanging?" The look on his face was priceless. A mix of surprise, bafflement, and confusion. "I beg your pardon?" Pfft. I 'forgot' he didn't speak likethat. "I said, Hi. How are you." I spoke slowly, enunciating each word, a hint of irritation in his face. "I am very well. Not tha it matters to you." Hmph. "Well, what did you want to see me about?" At that, the boy sighed, and then held up abook. My book. "I believe this is yours." He was giving me back my book? Yes! My precious Poe! I reach out to grab it, but he pulls away. "Recite to me."

"...What?" "Recite The Raven. And you can have your book back." The hell? Didhe just-The hell?! He had to be joking. A minute passed. Or maybe he isn't joking. Shit. "I'm waiting, Miss Deidre."

"I... I can't quote the entire thing!"

"Then explain it."

...Again. What. Hey, worth a shot.

"A man has been abandoned by those he loved. They left him alone in his questions, his regrets, his greif and hatred. He asks if he will ever be happy again, in agony fromnot knowing. And, like a godsend, the raven gives him the answer. Nevermore. A horrible message, confirming his fears The man will never escape from this. He will never be happy. And he is content with it."

...Yeah. That's what I got from it. The earl looked at me, then down to his desk, remaining silent for a while. "...Yes. What you lose, you can never get back." ...What. I was right? As Ciel wasn't focusing on me, I looked at him, how he held himslf. So much sadness were in his eye, agony, suffering. So much pain. "I feel as if I a the man, at times. Lost. Unable to let go. But I do not ask anymore. My raven came." Wow. This got dramatic...and symbolic. And...deep."...Who is your raven, Ciel?" The boy's ace hardened into his cold gaze, looking back up at me. "Sebastian."

Oh. He was his-? "Yes my Lord." Oh.

"Retrieve my copy for me."

"Yes my Lord." His copy? Oh. Did he like Poe too? "You're a fan of Poe too?"

"A what?" Wow. I'm speaking English, but I keep feeling like I am speaking another language. "A fan. Ya know. A fanatic. You lke his work." Please work as a definition. I can't be any more blunt. "Oh. Yes, I have taken a liking to mister Poe's work." I fist pumped for success, giving the12 year old a hug. "Yes! Another fan of Poe! I'm keeping you! You are now my lil brother!" Said 'lil brother' squirmed like a fish in my grasp, flustered and grumpy. "For God's sake, let go of me!" Heh. I finally let him go, ruffling his hair. Today wasn't so bad all of a sudden.

"Your book, young master." He just had to rain on my parade. Maybe I shall turn all his white shirts pink. Ah, the magic of a red sock. "Miss Deidre." I was yanked out of my scheming, Ciel handing me my book. "I have gown bored lately. One hour each day you shall read with me." I coldn't help but grin at the little guy. I get my book back, one hour less of cleaning, and Sebastian didn't seem to ike it. Best day ever.


End file.
